The automotive industry faces continuous challenges to increase vehicle component performance while reducing weight. Manufacturing processes may limit options available for vehicle component formation. Stamping and casting are two existing vehicle component forming processes. These processes have limitations with regard to complexity of vehicle component design and often include excess material to form the vehicle components.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.